In the design of a machine or apparatus for winding wire into coils within a motor stator, commonly a pair of wires are directed through an elongated hollow shaft which is supported for both axial or reciprocating movement and for rotary or oscillating movement. The compound or simultaneous reciprocating and oscillating movement of the shaft in order to wind the wires into corresponding coils within the stator have been performed or proposed by various types of mechanisms, for example, as disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,847,170 J. F. Lill et al Aug. 12, 1958 2,949,789 R. J. Eminger Aug. 23, 1960 3,179,346 W. B. Weis April 20, 1965 3,251,559 H. W. Moore May 17, 1966 3,276,275 R. J. Ebbert Oct. 4, 1966 3,460,770 R. J. Eminger Aug. 12, 1969 3,493,186 R. E. Arick Feb. 3, 1970 3,768,319 J. F. Lill Oct. 30, 1973 3,785,212 R. J. Eminger Jan. 15, 1974 4,158,314 H. B. Finegold June 19, 1979 ______________________________________
In the design of a stator coil winding apparatus such as disclosed in the above patents, it is desirable for the apparatus to be simple and economical in construction and dependable in operation. It is also desirable for the apparatus to be capable of operating at a relatively high speed and require a minimum of down time for maintenance for successively winding a series of stator coils with maximum efficiency and speed.